


Adrift in Escapade

by centipatch



Series: Vorfreude [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jason Mraz - Freeform, Just want an excuse to write fluff tbh, M/M, Post-Canon, Shizaya - Freeform, Songfic, drifters AU, long drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centipatch/pseuds/centipatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little escapade is good, Izaya thinks it's okay to go adrift and Shizuo is more than happy to fulfill that wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift in Escapade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momojuusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/gifts), [makkurokuro93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurokuro93/gifts).



> I was reminiscing a lot about the time when my best friends and I got lost in the long drive when writing this, and it turned into this longass oneshot.  
> Anyway, this is based on Long Drive by Jason Mraz. So I suggest you listen to it while reading.

**[Long Drive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2wIq8qggzs) -Jason Mraz-**

 

It was in the middle of July when Izaya threw the idea at Shizuo’s face out of nowhere, but then again it was typical of him to just do that. Apparently, a midnight show that included not-so-funny dirty jokes inspired the raven to go on random vacation. The blond bodyguard regarded him with a look that questioned his life decision of dating a loon as Izaya whined on his side.

_“But, Shizu-chan… “ Izaya started again; deciding that curling against his boyfriend’s side whilst hugging Shizuo’s arm was the best card to win golden ticket rather than making a snarky remark of “dog should be taken out once in a while to deepen the bond”._

_“I don’t know about that, though… “ Shizuo scratched his nape in deep consideration. While the idea of vacation seems nice once in a while, work had been a bit hectic for him and his boss. “Where do you want to go anyway?”_

_Izaya grinned childishly; his eyes sparkled with excitement and a tiny bit of mischievousness. “Anywhere.”_

_Shizuo cocked an eyebrow at that as Izaya chuckled lightly at his disbelieving look._

_“It’d be fun, trust me! Think about it like… a little adventure. Not knowing where to go sounds so exciting, doesn’t it?” He added cheerfully as if it was the most logical thing in the world. “And don’t worry about work, I’m sure Tanaka-san_ won’t mind _you’re going on a little vacation.”_

 _Shizuo snorted and rolled his eyes. Even without further explanation, Shizuo knew Izaya would do anything to make things go his way. That was just_ normal _._

_“Well, if you’d say so…”_

_Izaya squealed like a fanatic fangirl and threw himself in Shizuo’s embrace, earning firm hands holding him gently in return._

Thus, there they were inside a rented Chevrolet Nova (much to Shizuo’s dismay) and driving in Nagano that evening.  They’ve been taking turn in driving and the blond proved to be good at it even Izaya admitted he was surprised. Also, it turned out that seeing Shizuo driving became one of his fetishes so he pretended to be all sleepy as his boyfriend took charge of the car.

He slumped behind the safety of the car belt whilst occasionally glancing Shizuo’s way; fingers fiddling idly with Shizuo’s jacket sleeve (just for once, Izaya’s attempt at convincing Shizuo to wear something else besides his bartender uniform of the doom had resulted in surprising success) whilst the radio selfishly played “Everlasting Love Songs: Vol. 2”.

Shizuo himself had taken the liberty to hum along the song and Izaya fought the urge to tease him about it; surprisingly found this side of his boyfriend endearing. So he settled for a faked yawn instead and looked the other way.

“You can sleep, you know…”

He turned back again to see Shizuo cracking a fond smile.

“Hmm, if I were to sleep, Shizu-chan would be lonely no?”

His half-lidded eyes met mocha brown eyes momentarily before Shizuo snorted with the hint of mockery.

“Well, I’d rather hear your snoring than your nonsense rambling, to be honest.”

Izaya brought a hand to his chest and wore the best scandalized look he had at that. “Now, that’s just rude, Shizu-chan! As much as I appreciate you taking a liking to my snoring, my voice is just as sexy!”

A ghost of a smile was clear on the blond’s face; looking amused as his eyes fixated on the road ahead. “Yeah, but _only_ when we were in bed, with you underneath me or on top of me, outside of that I found it annoying.”

“Shizu-chan… can you stop hanging around Shinra? I found his influence on you a bit disturbing.”

Once again, Izaya had his scandalized expression on which earned him a good eye roll and an amused smirk from his boyfriend.

 

///

 _Long drive, long night.  
The best night of my life.  
With you riding, your hand on my hand_ _._ _  
__The thought of arriving, kind of feels like, dying.  
I don’t want, to go home and be, alone_ _._  
_Could we, stay out?_

///

 

Sappy love song was still playing in the background and Izaya’s fingers were back on Shizuo’s sleeve. He then started to drop random comment here and there—like how ugly the tree was or what if they accidentally wander off to another dimension since the road was so empty—for the sake of chasing the sleepiness off of Shizuo, who was secretly grateful for that, as he kept encouraging the raven to talk by dropping question per question to each of the comment. It seemed that in the span of six months of their relationship, he had developed immune system against every kind of Izaya’s antics.

Izaya himself had shown some progress, as he proved to be less and less of an asshole than everyone remembered. He was even invited to Shinra’s hotpot party one time and surprised every single cell that gathered in Shinra’s apartment by behaving like decent human being. For every shocked face he saw that time, Izaya thanked the founder of passive-aggression.

Life, as right now, was amusing enough for him though he missed the thrill of the old times. That was why he was back on being an information broker for ‘limited clients only’ despite earning much from playing his way in the stock market. Normalcy, Izaya mused to himself, was never his thing to begin with. So this kind of trip—a whole week away from Ikebukuro—was a method to kill that. He had to keep himself entertained to feel more alive. He wondered if Shizuo noticed this since his lover had easily agreed to the idea. If he did, Izaya found it endearing that the blond decided not to comment anything and just went along with it like a supportive boyfriend he was.

He sighed in strange contentment as he stared at the never-ending road. The serenity of it felt good, even Shizuo’s out-of-tune humming sounded nice.

 _Tonight turns out to be a good night_ , he thought silently as his fingers played with Shizuo’s sleeve button.

Izaya’s gaze shifted to his boyfriend as Shizuo’s firm hand suddenly took hold of his; a tint of pink dusted in the corner of the blond’s cheek.

“It’s disturbing… your hand.”

He heard Shizuo reasoned and Izaya hummed in return, grasping his fingers in between Shizuo’s whilst trying to figure out the weird feeling in his stomach whenever he thought how his small hand fitted perfectly in Shizuo’s bigger and firmer one.

Izaya closed his eyes as his mind embraced in pleasant tranquility. He thought he’d be homesick in just an hour away from Ikebukuro. But then, a night drive with sappy love songs as the BGM accompanied by none other than Shizuo Heiwajima turned out to be the best decision after all. _A refreshing experience_ , he mused to himself.

Both of them alone in their little adventure would definitely be added to Izaya’s top ten favorite things. Maybe saying that was an understatement since currently, whenever he thought they would be back to Ikebukuro after the vacation was over, his gut would twist unpleasantly in response.

He tightened his grip on Shizuo’s hand, making the blond turned to look at him and offered a comforting smile as if he could read Izaya’s mind before returning his attention to the road again.

Izaya’s head drooped slightly and unwittingly, a soft smile found its way to decorate his expression.

 _Yeah, tonight is a good night after all_.

 

///

 _Chevy Nova, front seat sofa, getting closer, to you._  
_Drive a little slower, don't matter where we're going,_  
_As long as I'm with you, we can take the long way._  
_Drive a little slower, I'm not ready to go home._  
_I'd rather stay with you._

///

 

Izaya wondered if Shizuo was also enjoying their peaceful night drive since the blond had the car moved in ‘comfortable speed’—not too fast and not too slow either, very much to Izaya’s liking. But then again, maybe his boyfriend did enjoy it from the amount of humming he let out. Chuckling lightly, Izaya took off his safety belt and bent to the side to reach for their bags in the backseat.

“What are you doing?” Shizuo asked as he sneaked a peek at his boyfriend rummaging inside one of their backpacks from the rearview mirror.

“Clearly, I’m searching for something, Shizu-chan.”

Izaya snickered as he heard Shizuo sighed and muttered “Smartass”.

“Because I’m a very generous master, I know when my pet will need his evening snack.”

The raven chirped cheerfully and fished out potato chips and fluffy blanket before putting his seatbelt back on.

“…Flea, I’m so very tempted to put the wheel around your neck like a goddamn fucking collar and show the whole universe just who the pet actually is.”

Shizuo scowled with his eyebrow twitched in annoyance and Izaya’s giggling wasn’t very helpful to calm his nerves.

“Aww, so very kinky of you, Pumpkin~”

The source of Shizuo’s angry vein dared to wink before draping the fluffy gray blanket all over his lap and ripping open the chips bag.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll show you kinky once this car stops, Cuddle Muffin!” Shizuo managed to say through gritted teeth as Izaya burst out laughing.

“I’m sure we can manage that to your liking, my dear Munchkin! Now say ‘aah’!”

Izaya cooed as he attempted to feed Shizuo with a potato chip. Muttering something which more likely to be curses under his breath, Shizuo shot a fast glare at his grinning boyfriend before opening his mouth as asked.

Shizuo caught the chip in between his teeth before crunching it whilst imagining it as Izaya’s finger; his signature scowl was still on and Izaya was so amused by this.

“And whatever the hell happened to your said diet, flea?”

The blond glanced at his archenemy-turned-lover who was enthusiastically rummaging inside the bag full of chips. At this, Izaya stopped his snacking activity briefly to give Shizuo dubious look before fixing his gaze ahead and continuing to munch on the innocent chips.

“I thought you’ll still love me even if I turn chubby, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo scoffed, and an amused smile crept its way back in. He reached out his hand to ruffle the raven’s hair fondly as Izaya said nothing though he gave the potato chips betrayed look.

“See, if you’re not being an asshole, you’re pretty much an adorable creature, Snookums.”

The hint of teasing was thick and Izaya was sure his boyfriend had victorious smirk even without seeing to confirm it.

“Of course, Shmoopsie Poo. I’m adorable to the core, even down to my ass hole,” the curve of his lips lifted sharply into a confident smirk to mask his loss, “and judging by the looks of it, you seem to be pretty much into me, not that I’m complaining.”

“Oh? I must’ve not realized that. Please do enlighten me on that part, Cuddle Bunny.”

Shizuo’s cheek pressed to his knuckle as his elbow propped below the window; voice relaxed with a slight hint of teasing laced in it and little creases could be spotted on the side of his eyes when a smile took over.

“You see, Cupcake, when you take the wrong turn it means your lover who sits beside you is very hot and attractive, and you just can’t take your eyes off of him.”

Izaya casually pointed to the signboard they just passed which told them the blond had just taken the longer route to the sightseeing spot they had agreed to after eeny-meeny-miny-moe-ing on the tourist map.

“Oh, err… yeah, it’s intentional.”

The blush was visible again on Shizuo’s face—possibly a shade darker—at the revelation. Izaya paused momentarily to decide whether he was hearing right, and burst out laughing afterward for the meaning behind Shizuo’s words was indeed just what he thought it was.

“That just means we wish for the same thing, right Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo only coughed sheepishly in return, not sure if he wanted any eye contact with Izaya.

 

///

 _We can take the long way out, to the country out of town._  
_Let's get lost. I don't wanna be found._  
_Let's get away now, and be careful not to crash._

///

 

Compared to Tokyo, the population in Nagano was less dense. It proved by how many open fields they had passed by that evening. That would mean fewer people to observe, but for once Izaya wasn’t complaining about it. In fact, he was busy convincing Shizuo to sing along with him to James Morrison’s Undiscovered.

Shizuo was unsure at first, but his boyfriend’s stubbornness won over his doubt in the end. With shy, deep voice of his, the blond cracked out the lyrics and Izaya was having the time of his life laughing at his awkwardness though he eventually sang along with the embarrassed Shizuo.

Every time Shizuo spelled the sentence right, the raven would reward him with either chips or Oreos; this treat, somehow, had raised Shizuo’s confidence to a particular level. Izaya watched the triumphant look on Shizuo’s face when he was munching on Oreo; killing the strong need to tease that bubbled up inside was hard, he mused.

“Err… Izaya, could you see the map?”

The blond sent a worried look to Izaya who stopped switching channels when Troye Sivan’s Fools settled in.

“What’s wrong, Shizu-chan? Afraid of getting lost?”

The raven chuckled, a bit too cheerfully for a passenger who probably had been led astray by the driver. He fished out his phone to check the downloaded map and smiled mischievously at the lit screen.

“Getting lost is a problem, isn’t it?” He heard Shizuo reasoned; his tone was thick with worry.

“Well, does it matter?”

 At first, Shizuo was dumbfounded, but the twinkling of mischief in Izaya’s eyes as well as his carefree smile brought out his own recklessness. With mocha brown orbs back to the highway of skepticism, a wild grin cast onto his expression as he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Nah, it doesn’t.”

“As long as we don’t crash, then everything will be alright, Shizu-chan.”

Izaya snickered as he pocketed his phone that answered Shizuo’s original question. The display of map, as well as the sign that they headed in the right direction, remained to stay behind the curtain.

“Oh please, I’m more capable of driving compared to you, flea!”

Shizuo guffawed wholeheartedly and Izaya felt his heart leaped at that. There was nothing he loved to hear more than Shizuo’s laughter, and once again, Izaya thanked his past self for bringing up the sudden vacation. It turned out to be one of the best life decisions Izaya had ever made.

 

///

 _There's no defrost and we're steaming the glass._  
_You and the road have a generous shoulder_  
_We can pull over and say we took the long way._  
_Headlights, strobe lights,_  
_I can see you, but not quite._  
_I can feel you inside. The timing is just right._  
_For the moment, I don't want to go home._  
_Take the long way out._  
_Take the long way now._

///

 

Somewhere along the way, Izaya fell asleep with head pressed to the glass and lap covered with a blanket he took out earlier. The motion of the car pulling over was what made him stir, rubbing the sleepiness off of his eyes and yawning in cat-like gesture.

“Shizu-chan…?”

Stretching his hands out, Izaya stole a glance at his boyfriend who looked at him fondly. A throaty chuckle was what greeted him afterward.

“Don’t worry, we’re not there yet.”

Shizuo messed Izaya’s hair in affectionate gesture whilst its owner needed some time for his brain to register his surroundings; looking like a confused cat much to Shizuo’s amusement as he didn’t fight off the assaulting hand.

“…So why did you pull the car over?”

“Well, I need a smoke.”

The blond shrugged nonchalantly as Izaya looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. His hand fished the pack out of his jeans before opening the car door, “…Don’t look at me like that. I’ve been itching for some, you know. And since you don’t like the smell, thought I shouldn’t smoke inside the car.”

Izaya didn’t know what to say to that, so he settled for watching his boyfriend got out of the car and walked over to the railroad in silent. After yawning a bit too widely again, he pulled out his phone and checked the location they were currently at. It turned out they were in the observation area of the sightseeing road in Chino.

He discarded the blanket to the backseat and opened the car door; decided to might as well bug his boyfriend in his smoking time. Pulling his hoodie up to fight off the bite of the night breeze and shoving both of his hands inside his signature fur-trimmed jacket, he spotted the blond in a brown leather jacket and dark blue jeans—which of course, had successfully brought out his charm more.

The night sky was so clear, Izaya could see hundreds of stars twinkling brightly and forming the greatest Milky Way. That was something impossible to find in Tokyo, and Izaya didn’t even realize he was holding his breath.

Silky, pitch black blanket with dots of light spread widely to the horizon, hugging tightly the meadow that waved shyly as the breeze passed through—it felt like something out of the photograph, Izaya thought, and the Shizuo who stood in the center of it like a detached wanderer making the sight even more ethereal to his eyes.

The blond glanced at him over his shoulder; cigarette hung loosely between the lips before his own fingers snatch it away.

“What are you doing? Thought you don’t like the smell of cig.”

Immediately snapping back from the trance, Izaya grinned as he claimed his spot next to Shizuo; hands overlapped each other on top of the railroad as his waist curved a bit into a relaxed stance.

“I don’t,” He answered flatly, “ _Bothering you_ is what I _like_ , though.”

“…Asshole.”

He heard Shizuo scoffed before taking a drag of his cigarette. Izaya tsk-ed like a teacher reprimanded his misbehaved student, “Such vulgar word, Shizu-chan.”

“…As I thought, hearing your snoring is indeed better.”

The raven chuckled lightly before leaning his head on Shizuo’s shoulder and didn’t complain when his boyfriend pulled him into a side embrace.

“By the way, Shizu-chan… don’t you know that there’s a rest area near here?” Izaya faked a sigh and shook his head like a drama queen he was, “Really, and you just had to choose this quiet place for a smoke.”

Shizuo took a really long drag this time for a headache surely was about to come his way again. It seemed like the old principle of his—‘nicotine negates Izaya and all his fleaness’—would never get old.

“’s nice here.”

“Shizu-chan… there’s only us here. As much as I’d love to see your romantic side, the quietness is too much.”

The raven flashed a coy smirk at Shizuo—who, in the meantime, decided to avoid eye contact. Who knows, putting Izaya in his blind spot might be a better strategy to win.

“Not just us… there are the moon, the stars… grass, trees, “ Shizuo started to randomly point the things around them and ignored the scandalized look Izaya gave him, “And also, there’re crickets… Yeah, crickets make it merrier, it’s nice.”

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t fancy observing crickets.”

Izaya narrowed his eyes slightly; his expression matched that of a person who just found out that his dog got beaten up by the neighbor kids.

“That’s good then. Means the crickets would live their lives peacefully,” Shizuo held the urge to laugh as he glanced down at the pouting Izaya.

“…Now that’s just mean, Shizu-chan. I can get hurt too, you know.”

He whined and rubbed his face up and down Shizuo’s chest in cat-like mannerism, not noticing the fond smile his boyfriend gave him. Thus, he was pretty much caught off guard when the hand that embraced him held his chin upward; lips meeting Shizuo’s in a gentle kiss.

It felt like minutes, or maybe hours before Shizuo pulled out; mocha brown eyes turned crescent as he smirked down at the flustered Izaya. This was one of the gestures that always managed to make him weak in the knees, Izaya wondered if Shizuo had noticed this.

 _He probably has_ , Izaya thought whilst trying to fight the offensive butterflies in his stomach.

Looking down to the ground to mask the spreading blush, he whined again to his still smirking boyfriend.

“…That’s not fair.”

“Since when do you care about playing fair, Izaya?”

He heard Shizuo laughed in his deep voice that Izaya loved so much. _I don’t_ , he thought, _but that doesn’t mean you can play by my rules, stupid Shizu-chan… stupid brute and his stupid husky voice._

“I hate it, you stink of cigarette…”

“Heh, didn’t look like that to me, though.”

Shizuo pushed Izaya lightly forward; hands maneuvering the raven-haired male so he stood right before him. Mocha orbs fixated on the crimson ones.

“Izaya… you look like a puffer fish, pouting like that.”

Izaya shot a weak glare at his snickering boyfriend; trying his best to disregard the heat spreading over his face which caused by a certain brute.

“Don’t you mean ‘kissable’?” He corrected with a scowl.

Shizuo snorted, making an attempt to poke Izaya on the forehead. “To tell you the truth, yeah… kinda.”

“…The ‘kinda’ part offends me so much, Shizu-chan…”

His eyes narrowed again as he rubbed the sore spot where Shizuo poked him earlier.

The blond dared to chuckle as he leaned forward; face a mere inches from Izaya’s and hands gripping at the railroad. The currently forgotten cigarette settled firmly between Shizuo’s index and middle fingers, emitting the white smoke that drifted slowly upward to the night sky full of stars. But Izaya couldn’t care less about the stars right now. He had more pressing matter at hand, and that pressing matter happened to be in the form of a teasing, attractive blond who decided to lean so close to him.

“Stupid brute… protozoan…” Even he could taste it on his tongue, that the taunting words lacked the usual bite. But Izaya just couldn’t help it since they just rolled out on their own as he traced the side of Shizuo’s face with his fingers.

Shizuo hummed in return; eyes never leaving Izaya’s face as if the raven was the only object he wanted to carve into his mind.

The gentle vibration reached Izaya’s palm that was still trailing on the edge of Shizuo’s face; feeling the sharp jawline and caressing the warm skin beneath it. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the nervousness seeped into his mind, crawling under his skin. Staring into those mocha brown eyes had always successfully reduced him to nothing but a mortal with flaws and cracked masks. But, it was addicting—very addicting, so he couldn’t help but got lost in it before sinking like a wrecked ship.

Izaya chuckled and flinched slightly when Shizuo’s hand grasped his own tenderly, emanating the pleasant heat he’d always longed for. _At least, I know this hand will pull me back up when I sink too deep_.

His own fingers were closing in on Shizuo’s as he felt the sweat spreading on the skin of his palms like wildfire, making it clammy he hoped the blond wouldn’t notice. With no warning to his rapid heartbeat, Shizuo closed in the distance between them and captured his lips once again. Crimson eyes that previously widened in surprise had fluttered shut, giving in to the electrifying touch.

Lips moving, rigidly at first, before turning into elegant synchronization—softly and carefully, the kind that melted Izaya on the spot. He could feel the shiver sparked up his spine, and when Shizuo nibbled on his bottom lip he couldn’t help but moaning slightly and allowing the tongue to enter.

His mind was swirling in the complex of white, and all he could register was Shizuo’s scent and how soft his lips were—that was until the intrusive tongue located his palate and Izaya moaned again into the kiss. This somehow encouraged Shizuo as his hand that previously grasping at Izaya’s finally moved to the raven’s hips, pulling him closer. Reflexively, Izaya’s own hands found their way into the strands of blond hair as the kiss deepened—tongues tangling and cheeks flushing in the waves of heat.

Izaya didn’t know when or who pulled back first, but when they parted for a breath, there was a string of saliva connecting their lips as if it reflected their unwillingness to separate. Breathing raggedly, Shizuo glued their foreheads together; his eyes took in the sight of the mess he made out of Izaya.

Izaya himself was still paralyzed and he couldn’t find the courage to look Shizuo right in the eyes; afraid that his already pounding heart would burst out. So he settled for burying his face in the crook of Shizuo’s neck, taking in the scent of sweat, cigarette, and sweet that screamed nothing but Shizuo.

“’zaya…”

The sound of Shizuo panting out his name sent another shiver on his inflamed skin. With a weak push, he was out of the embrace. The action itself sparked the surprise on the blond’s expression, but he did nothing to stop the raven from walking back to the car.

But instead of the front, Izaya chose to open the door to the backseat and halted suddenly much to Shizuo’s confusion. Then, with a breathy chuckle, he turned to look at Shizuo; lips curling upward to form a messy smirk.

“Shizu-chan, I don’t know about you… you can either smoke your lungs dry or listening to the overenthusiastic chirping crickets for all I care,” He shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible even though his crimson orbs were clearly filled with lust, “But, I’m gonna go inside and masturbate.”

The caught-off-guard look on Shizuo’s face was priceless as the blond accidentally dropped his already forgotten cigarette.

“Though if you’d like to join, I’d welcome you with open arms.”

Izaya chirped one last time before stuffing himself inside whilst Shizuo muttered curses and stomped on his useless cancer stick a few times before walking back to the Chevy nova. With a scowl on his face and lust swam inside every fiber of his being, he followed Izaya and entered the backseat; the metal plate of the door bent slightly as Shizuo slammed it shut not so kindly.

Along with the sloppy and messy kisses they insinuated, fingers clumsily rid each layer of clothes in order to cross path with bare skin. Limbs entangling and bodies dancing in primal rhythm as the desire took over. Mind puzzled with hazy mist, flame sparked through the wandering fingertips, and Izaya just couldn’t get enough.

 _More, more, more_ , said the instinct. _Danger, danger_ , screamed the brain. _Feel it,_ whispered the heart.

Everything just felt so right as Shizuo left his marks all over, carving his existence—his whole being—to every inch of his skin. He could feel the heat, the desperation, the _want_ that emanated from Shizuo which caused by him only—and it left satisfaction in the core of his heart.

The lips that ghosted over his neck, intrusive wet fingers that teased him on certain part—every loving gesture was giving him imaginary heaven, a false sense of immortality. But, no, he didn’t complain. There was too much of perfection in this moment that pushed away the need to complain, or even the need to doubt and rethink because when those sinful mocha brown eyes fixated on his figure, Izaya was a complete trembling, moaning mess.

Fleeting lights from a few passing cars gave momentary illumination upon the Chevy nova, though even with those, he couldn’t quite picture Shizuo’s expression. But it was okay, as long as the foggy panting and burning fingertips never leave, that way he knew it was not only a fleeting dream—Shizuo was a _reality_. Chuckling in between his shaky breaths, Izaya cupped Shizuo’s face and received loving kisses on each of his fingertips in return.

 _Yeah, it’s okay like this. I can feel you_.

Whether it was to Valhalla, Heaven, or to Hell, it didn’t matter, since he knew Shizuo would either walk beside him or punch him out of there—and for that, he was beyond ecstatic. Getting lost and wandering with no fixed destination didn’t scare him at all since he had a map laid out for him already, a map which always led him back to the same stop, same port, end of the line, in the form of _Shizuo Heiwajima_. So, it didn’t matter where he went, because he knew exactly where he would end up to.

“Shizuo—ah!!”

Both hands were encircling Shizuo’s broad shoulder in his desperation as Shizuo moved inside; each thrust left him breathless and whimpering. His back would arch elegantly off the seat whenever Shizuo brushed the pleasant spot that electrified his whole being; Shizuo’s curses as well as the growling of the word love entered his system and hijacked his brain, his mind, and his heart like a parasite—and to that parasite, Izaya was a welcoming host.

Closing his eyes in passionate ecstasy, Izaya thought that it wouldn’t be so bad to get lost in Shizuo—because if the weight on top of him gave Izaya the perfect escapade, he would make sure to take the longer route home with the intention of going adrift.

 

///

 _Drive a little slower; don't matter where we're going to go now._  
_Drive a little slower; don't matter where we're going to go now._  
_Drive a little slower; not ready to go home._  
_I'd rather stay with you._  
_We can take the long way._  
_Long drive, long night,_  
_The best night of my life._

///

 

As the pleasure reached its peak, Izaya came with the weight of Shizuo’s name on his throat and tongue; the taste was very much like a remedy to his coiling need. The tight heat of muscles clamped down and it sent Shizuo over the edge—after a few erratic thrusts and curses, he burst out inside which elicited delicious moan out of Izaya.

Shizuo slumped down briefly on top of the panting raven as he slowly came down from his high; face buried in Izaya’s hair, taking in a waft of sweat and mint that got him so addicted. Beads of sweat dripped freely to the surface of the leather seat as the sound of heavy breathing and heart thundering were still thick inside the car.

Even with eyes still shut from all the exhaustion he was feeling, Izaya could feel Shizuo stir and drape something all over them both; soft material tickled his tired limbs as he moved ever so slightly. He figured it was the blanket, so he cracked one eyelid open to confirm it. But, instead of focusing his search on the said object, he found his eyes froze at the sight of Shizuo smiling down at him; lips tugged wider, making it brighter and broader.

It was affecting him as he could feel his own lips spread into a fond smile; raw emotions, as well as his affection for Shizuo,  seeped through, bare for the blond to see.

“You don’t pull out…” was what Izaya managed to see as his heart thundered loudly in his chest.

“Nah, lemme stay like this… ‘s nice.”

Shizuo replied; voice hoarse and raw, and his smile slowly dragged wider into a sheepish grin.

“You just want a second round, don’t you Shizu-chan?”

Izaya chuckled as his fingers traced Shizuo’s jawline; movements so tender as if Shizuo’s skin was made of glass.

“Ah, seems I got busted…”

And with that Izaya laughed; tone pleasant and relaxing, and Shizuo couldn’t help but kissed him tenderly again. Izaya reciprocated immediately amidst the surprise; lips moving lazily against the blond’s.

“Izaya?”

Shizuo said carefully after pulling back slightly; eyes locked with the raven’s.

“Yeah?”

He trailed off, already feeling the heat back into his face at the mention of his name; Izaya admitted it sounded so right when Shizuo said it.

“Let’s just get lost together, yeah?”

The laughter that followed afterward was enough to infect Shizuo as well. Placing a hand on the nape of his boyfriend, Izaya replied in resolved answer.

“Sure, Shizu-chan, anytime~”

And Shizuo kissed him again for the umpteenth time that day, making sure to leave Izaya breathless for every motion and gesture he lovingly gave.

As for Izaya, he was hit with the realization that his soft spot for a certain blond protozoan was getting bigger each day. It kind of pissed him off and awed him at the same time, though.

“And Shizu-chan, make sure you drive slow, okay?”

“Got it!”

The knowing smile was shared before laughter took over; foreheads glued together and hands clasped in unison. Izaya didn’t know who initiated it first, but Shizuo ended up smothering his face with kisses and he found himself not complaining about it.

 

_“The longer the drive, the longer I stay with you.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who's generously taken their time to read this longass songfic. Oh, and if you're wondering, "Undiscovered" and "Fools" are the songs that remind me of Shizaya, so yeah it's intentional.
> 
> But, anyway, I'm going to write more of Shizaya fluff with actual happy ending since ketsu has dropped buckets of angst all over me. Consider this as my legacy.


End file.
